Never Let Go
by eCZi
Summary: Itachi is acting strangely, and Sakura wants to find out why. ItaSaku oneshot. AU. :D


**Never Let Go (ItaSaku)**

**Okay, so this is my first time at an offered one shot. I may not look like the best with this fic, and I know I'm not. but bear with me please if it DOES suck (cuz it probably does). It's the though that counts, no?**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to Itachi and Sakura (friends on myspace.). It's a bit...unspecific. The only characters from Naruto (or any named ones for that matter.) that I use are Itachi and Sakura, which is how I do things in my fanfics.**

**I know I'm wasting your time by giving this author's note, but still. I know you wanna read the story and kill me for rambling, but still.**

**IT'S IMPORTANTE!!!**

* * *

"Hey...Itachi's been acting strangely, huh?"  
"Yeah, now that you mention it..."  
"Sakura! Go see what's wrong with him!"  
"W-Wha? Why me?!" 

Haruno Sakura was 16 years old, about 5'3'' and one of Uchiha Itachi's best friends. Uchiha Itachi was 5'6'', 17 years old and also one of Sakura's best friends.

Now that that's cleared up, read!

"C'mon Sakura!" one girl pushed her. "You're the closest one to him then we are!"  
"Not to mention he's right there." another pointed.  
"B-but"  
"Just go already!" the first girl pushed her once again.

"Alright fine!" she said, walking the towards Itachi. "Geez."

Uchiha Itachi had been sitting on a bench, watching leaves blow in the wind. **(A/N: It's like Amaya's there by him with a muted leafblower. Amaya's so cool!)** A meloncholic look was plastered onto his face. Sakura looked at her friend with a worried expression

"Itachi? Hey...you okay?" she questioned as she gently shook the boy. "Itaaachi..."  
"Oh...Sakura," he replied, with a tiny bit of surprise in his tone. "What're you doing here?"  
"Just a bit...y'know, concerned." she answered, sitting next to him on the bench.  
"It's okay, Sakura, please leave me alone." he sighed. She looked at him with a strange look. "Wh-Itachi!" she stated. He looked at her, still looking like he hadn't gotten any sleep in the past week "Obviously, there's something wrong if you're saying stuff like that!"

The ebony haired Uchiha turned to his green eyed friend and locked eyes with her. He sighed once again as he saw that look in her eyes: an understanding look.

"Okay...But I"ll have to tell you later." he then turned to look behind the bench they sat on. "I can tell your friends are eavesdropping."  
"What the-" Sakura turned around to see her friends hiding very poorly. Her eyes became half-lidded as she felt a sweatdrop fall.  
"Okay," she turned back to Itachi.  
"Meet me here later, maybe around 7."  
"But why?"  
"Wanna know or not?" he asked her.

"Fine, fine!" she replied. "I'll see you later, 'kay Itachi?"  
"...yeah."

The green eyed girl smiled at him, and walked away. When he was out of her sight, she gave a worried look about her friend.

_'I wonder what's happened to Itachi...'_

* * *

Sakura casually strolled to the bench where she was a few hours ago. Her green coloured eyes looked around the area for that familiar black hair. 

"There you are!" she announced as the pink haired girl watched Itachi coming towards her.  
"And there you are."  
"So, you gonna tell me what's up?" "I will." he simply replied, sitting on the bench. Following suite, she sat next to him, like it was before. He sat there, silent, with that same sad looking face. 'He looks troubled...'Sakura noted to herself.

A silence came over then. Patienly, Sakura tapped her fingers on her knees, waiting for him to say something.

"I..." Itachi began began as he felt his face flush quickly. _'Crap!'_ "Well, what is it?" she asked...that worried tone remained there in her voice.  
"I-I'd like to say that..."  
"That...?" she tried to get it out of him with the hand motions that meant "please go on."  
"That I..."

Another silence strolled along as Itachi paused his stuttering. _'How am I supposed to do this? How can I tell her?'_ he asked himself, obviously struggling.

_'He's...stuttering?'_ she mentally raised a pink coloured brow at his actions.  
**_Apparently so... _**her inner self spoke up _'And why is that exactly?'_ she wanted this question answered. Her inner self sighed at herself.  
**_Well, how am I supposed to know? I mean, I-hey I think he's gonna say something!_** her inner pointed towards the Uchiha boy. As Sakura turned to her friend, she sweatdropped as she saw Itachi hadn't moved at all. **_Hehe...false alarm. My bad._**

"Er...you know what, Itachi, I'll just see you tommorw, it's getting late anyway," Sakura bid goodbye as she sat up from the bench and walked away. Itachi's obsidian coloured eyes widened as she mimmicked the pink haired girl as stood up as well. Lucklily, she wasn't far away, or else he would've never caught her hand in his.

"Uh...Itachi?" she turned around.  
"Sakura," he said. The Uchiha tugged on her hand quite hard.  
"Itachi, wh-mmmph!" she was interrupted as someone had silence her in the best way possible. Her emerald eyes widened at her friend as he stared back at with his own.

The kiss was released, but Itachi hadn't let Sakura's hand go.

Like wildfire, her face quickly darkened with a blush. "I-I guess I'll stay a b-bit longer,"  
"Sakura...what I really wanted to say was..."  
"Y-Yeah Itachi?" she couldn't stop her stuttering of embarassment.

"I...I love you Sakura," he said somewhat rushed. He turned his head slightly away from Sakura to hide his face flushing. Sakura gave a small smile at the boy, then giggled. He looked at her. _'Don't tell me...'_

"Y'know...I remember when we were 12, I used to think that way of you..." she said looking straight ahead. Sakura then looked at Itachi. He sighed.  
"I guess...that's just the way thing go, huh?" he said. _'She doesn't like me back...'_

"What are you talking about?" she said, cuddling up to her friend. Her mouth went near his ear. "I love you too." she whispered.

His eyes widened his shock as she kissed him on the cheek. The pink haired girl leaned on her friend, and sighed looking at the setting sun.

Itachi sighed. _  
_"Isn't a beautiful?" Sakura asked him, meaning the sun.  
"Yeah"  
She closed her eyes, and sighed.

Shortly, Sakura fell asleep, and eventually Itachi also. But for anyone who passed by that night, you can tell that they had never let go of eachother's hands.

Never Let Go...♥


End file.
